kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: R.E.C.R.U.I.T.
is the first story in the ninth episode of Season 5 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on June 12, 2006 on Cartoon Network. Information Synopsis An eccentric child named Bobby is obsessed with the KND, and has great desire to join. He makes a video to send to the KND explaining why they should let him join. In the video, Bobby also reveals that he had previously sent 37 videos, which the KND claimed to have lost. 3 weeks after mailing the video, while he is playing video games on his computer, the screen goes blank and the words "r u in?" pop up. After communicating with the computer he is told to check what his parents are doing and he sees that they are washing the dishes. He then receives a note that was slipped under his bedroom door telling him that if he wants to know what are they actually doing he should head to the KND treehouse. Upon reading the note, Bobby becomes excited that he is finally going to be in the KND. He is then lead to an abandoned KND treehouse, where he meets Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 who explain to him that they use the abandoned treehouse to interrogate new recruits. They then lead him to Numbuh 1 who is offers Bobby a seat. Numbuhs 3 and 5 then produce 2 lollipops. Numbuh 3 is holding a red one, which, upon sucking to the gum center, will erase Bobby's memory of everything that is happening and he can return to living his life as a normal kid. Numbuh 5 is holding a blue lollipop which is boysenberry. If he chooses this sour lollipop, he will see what the KND see. At first he reaches for the red lollipop but then takes the blue lollipop. He then learns about a secret adult operation in which the saliva of children left on the food of their plates is sent to a secret facility. The saliva will then be used to make an exact replica of the children, but have them be perfect and do everything the adults want. The real kids will then have the saliva milked out of their tongues for years and years as the clones need the saliva to survive. Numbuh 1 then sends Bobby on a mission to Mr.Wink and Mr. Fibb's house to retrieve a plate. They will put adult DNA on it and destroy the whole system. Upon collecting the plate, Bobby screams in triumph and alerts Mr.Wink and Mr.Fibb to what he has done. They then blast him and there are huge explosions. However Bobby is still able to make it to the treehouse with the special plate. Numbuh 1 then reveals that he needs adult DNA and sends him to the Crazy Old Cat Lady's house. She is sleeping, surrounded by all of her cats, and she is drooling. Bobby retrieves her saliva and places it on the plate, but while leaving her house, Bobby steps on a cat, which wakes up. This, in turn, wakes up all the other cats as well as the Crazy Old Cat Lady. Bobby is attacked and is seen returning to the treehouse all scratched up. He thinks that he has finished his mission and will finally become a member of the KND, but Numbuh 1 sends him on another mission to place the dish in a specific spot in the secret facility. Bobby is next seen getting on a conveyor belt which leads him to a facility filled with dishes and lunch ladies. He finds the spot he needs to put the plate in, but upon putting the plate in, a huge siren sounds and the door he entered though starts to close. Unfortunately, he does not make it out and is attacked. In the next scene, Bobby washes out of a drain back into the treehouse. Just as Sector V is about to assign his next mission, Bobby has had enough, declaring everything he endured wasn't worth it to infiltrate the KND and destroy it from the inside. Bobby then rips off his costume and revealed to be the Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain. They vow not to spy on Sector V anymore but vow to return and leap out the window only to crash onto the street.. All of Sector V, except for Numbuh 3, start laughing as they knew all along who Bobby really was. However, Numbuh 3 didn't know. Numbuh 4 then says that "Bobby" was stupid to believe that the stupid mission was real, but Numbuh 1 says it was. The lights briefly go out, leaving Numbuh 4 all alone Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Villains *Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain *Homeworkinator (mentioned) *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb *Crazy Old Cat Lady *Cafeteria ladies Locations *Bobby's house *Abandoned Treehouse *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's House *Crazy Old Cat Lady's House *Gallagher Elementary School 2x4 Technology *X-ray scanner Villain Technology *Bobby Costume *Couch tank *Giant dishwasher Transcript Operation: R.E.C.R.U.I.T./Transcript Continuity * Bobby is seen playing the game "Yipper: Dawg Patrol" early in the episode. Pop Culture References * This episode contains many parodies of the movie series, The Matrix, ** The red and blue lollipops Nigel offers Bobby are similar to the red and blue pills Morpheus offers to Neo. The main difference is the effects of the offers. The red offer here erases all memory of the meeting, but the red offer in Matrix opens the person's mind to the truth. The blue offer here opens the person's mind to what the KND see while the blue offer in Matrix erases all memory of the meeting and makes the person believe what they saw was a dream. ** The saliva milking plants parody the large human battery plants. ** Dialogue is heavily borrowed as well, from Numbuh 2's "...You haven't even met him yet.", and "Hang onto your heiny, kid, 'cause you're goin' for a ride.", to Numbuh 1's "You just might be...the one.". ** Nigel informs Bobby of the microwave-clone-saliva-dishwasher conspiracy in a blank background. ** When we first meet Numbuhs 3 and 5, both girls act like Trinity does, with some minor differences in attitude. ** When Bobby is playing on his computer, he gets a message from it like Neo does in the Matrix. Trivia and Goofs To Be Added! Goofs To Be Added! Gallery Bobby filming.JPG Old Abndoned Treehouse.png Numbuh 2 scanning Bobby.jpg File:Op R.E.C.R.U.I.T. 1.jpg Recruit- 1-5-3.jpg File:Op R.E.C.R.U.I.T. 2.jpg BE48B0AA-CB57-4435-A246-231E52C5004E.jpeg File:Op R.E.C.R.U.I.T. 3.jpg Recruit2.jpg File:Op R.E.C.R.U.I.T. 5.jpg File:Op R.E.C.R.U.I.T. 6.jpg File:Op R.E.C.R.U.I.T. 7.jpg File:Op R.E.C.R.U.I.T. 8.jpg Recruit3.jpg E26E39F8-573A-49F9-9AC6-211CABC7C752.jpeg CA195E9C-EC44-40E9-920D-DED961A55C48.jpeg Op R.E.C.R.U.I.T. 4.jpg 6F1FA074-074D-43E6-8A2A-FE213A18DA72.jpeg Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Team episodes